Shugo Chara - Time Traveller
by princessofsouls14
Summary: Amu is flung back in time and sees a young Ikuto will she be able to fix his broken picture and heart? will her guardian characters help out!


**Shugo Chara- Time Traveller**

Starring;

Amu and Ikuto

Genre: Romance and action

Anime: Shugo Chara

For Dauntlessdaydreams

Amu's pov;

Okay lets get this straight, I'm not your… typical teenage girl caught up in fashion, boys and gossip. No, infact im entirely different. I have several different sides to me and today im relating to you the side of me that I would call my arty side. My guardian character for this is Miki. This is my story of how my arty self helped me go back in time and help a depressed younger version of my crush and friend… Ikuto.

"Amu you're going to be late please get up now!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm up, I'm up" Ami Himori yelled to her mother as she pulled back her pink duvet covers and stood up. Amu was not a morning person, and by not being a morning person all she longed to do was sleep more. Glancing with swollen tired eyes Amu scanned her room for some clean clothes to throw on for the day ahead. Her eyes landed on a striped top and skirt with leggings. "Hmmm" Amu sighed. "I can't wear this…" she finally managed to will her legs to make their way slowly over to her wooden built in wardrobe. Opening its brown doors decorated by at least ten teen pop band posters, Amu eyed her choices in outfits. A black and red dress? Nah too fancy. Skirt and t-shirt? No too cold. Amu distressed a bit and delved further back into her wardrobe hoping for a clean outfit she hadn't spotted yet. Had it not have been a good day for Amu she would have usually found nothing and resorted to the dress, however today was Amu's day and to her utter surprise she found a pair on blue skinny jeans, t-shirt and jacket. Perfect.

Finally having put her outfit on she completed her casual yet pretty look with some black boots. Picking up her planner she checked her school time table. Let's see….Friday the 22nd of December… Art…Chemistry…Maths…Social studies and Food tech… Great Amu mused rolling her eyes. She hated Art. She couldn't draw or paint to save her life! She had no idea what came over when she decided to take art for a subject. Shrugging Amu gathered her school suplys bundled them into her canvas bag and grabbed a snack bar before saying goodbye to her mom and rushing out her front door.

Amu was a dawdler… She liked to stop and observe the scenery about her before her hard day at school began. Amu loved landscapes so when she came across a field of flowers blooming in the early morning sunshine Amu couldn't help but stop and look at them. However that's when she saw it. A random box in the middle of a field of flowers. "How bizarre" Amu thought squinting her eyes against the sunlight and focusing in on the silver box. It was rather tall and actually looked metallic? Was it a building? No it can't be? Amu couldn't tell. Glancing at her wrist watch Amu sighed. It was already 9:06 she was late and her home room teacher was sure to give her a detention slip for tardiness. Setting her sight back on the silver box glinting in the rays from the sun Amu decided to take a closer look. I mean after all she was already late what would another few minute do while she quickly checked out the odd box thing? Maybe she could even do a project on it?

Making her decision to check the box out deffinate, Amu climbed over the fence separating the field from the country road and began to make her way towards the box. As she neared it she felt like her head was spinning and the box seemed to get further and further away. Feeling confused Amu sped up to a light jog and before her eyes the box vanished light flashed and she fell over blinded and momentarily stunned. The next thing she knew…she was lying in an alleyway blood on her forehead and a small boy with dark blue hair kneeled in front of her.

Blinking Amu sat up slowly her back dustry from leaning on the… wall? Wait! Wait! Wasn't she just in a field? Of flowers… No she must be dreaming theres no way she was leaning against a wall with a small boy in front of her…

"It's broken…" a distressed quiet voice mumbled. Looking ahead of her Amu saw the boy. He looked about 10 with dark blue hair kind of long ish, he wore a all black clothes and a necklace with a cross on… His eyes were wide and blue. Underneath his eyes were bags like he hadn't slept for weeks and as Amu concentrated more she saw his clothes were actually messy and ripped and he had a slash on his cheek.

"Wh where am i?" Amu stammered clearly freaked out now. The boy gulped and stared at his hands shaking slightly. "Where am i?" Amu repeated more clearly. The boy looked more frightened and he eventually stammered out "you're in in…" "In what what year is it?!" Amu asked trying to be gental but her tendency to freak out shone through her words. "It's 1999 M Miss" The boy replied his shaking becoming more violent as a cold wind swept past harshly nearly knocked the poor guy over. "1999?" Amu repeated taking a breath and staring straight at the kid. Surelyt his must be a sick joke right? Right? But the more Amu looked at the frightened child the more her certainty that her friends were playing a joke on her vanished. Completely dissolving with a few more close looks at the blue haired boy infrotn of her. "It's broken" he murmured again salty tears flowing from his blue eyes and down his cheeks. Amu reached her hand out to touch his cheek but he moved aside. "What's broken?" Amu asked her heart fluttering at the boys efforts to back away from her touch.

"My picture…" "What's your name?" Amu asked suddenly wanting to know the boys name. "I Ikuto" he stuttered finally looking up. "Okay Ikuto whats broken?" Amu asked smiling. So what if she was magically transported back in time she was going to help this boy. "My picture…my family look…broken" he awnsered hodling up a photo that had been torn in two pieces. Amu glanced at the picture from what she could gather, that must have been his family…him…another rboy with blond hair…a blond haired girl… a mother with brown hair.. a mother with blond hair…two proud farthers one with Dark blue hair just like Ikutos…

"Ikuto I'll fix it" Amu told him a promise forming. "Really?" Ikuto asked hope filling his blue eyes like a rainbow after a storm. "Yes it's easy and it's not broken" Amu said and within seconds she had completely transformed and was in her guardian Miki's club outfit. "Wha" Ikuto stammered confused but Amu silenced him and took the picture in her hands. "HEART-OU-ART FIX!" light filled the alleyway and the picture in Amu's hands slowly began to seal together. Ikutos eyes grew wide and a smile brighter than a star began to make itself visable on his face. "Thankyou miss" "Call me Amu…" "Thankyou Amu…"

"Amu?" Ikuto asked looking at a picture in his hands it still had a slight visbale rip in it but the picture held together strong and true. "Yes?" Amu asked looking at her best friend and crush Ikuto. "Remember this?" Amu looked at the picture and smiled. "Let's find that box again…."

The end thanks for reading written for secret santa – Dauntlessdaydreams I hope you liked it.


End file.
